Nightmares Vs Reality
by CircleX
Summary: A poor girl has a horrible nightmare. Was it really a nightmare? Now she has been scarred horribly. What will happen next? Sorry for the crappy summary! The story is a lot better than
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. Dark. Quiet. In one word, horrible. My legs ached. My head ached, too. My breath came in short, struggled, quite pants. I was trying to be silent, but I could hear my heart in my ears. I growled inwardly. How had this happened? How had I ended up trapped in this place, with a crazy man after me? I knew it wasn't my fault, I had never done anything to provoke him. I had a feeling it was a strike of bad luck. Correction, hellish luck. As I was arguing with myself, I heard footsteps. Barely making a sound, but energy made me hyper-sensitive. They were coming closer, the soft thuds. I held my breath trying not to be noticed, but he could probably smell me. Hell, if he couldn't, he could totally hear my heart. i prayed to whoever was listening.

'He got my family. My friends, too. Please, don't let him get me! Please!'

I realized the footsteps had stopped. I peeked down at the crack between the floor and the tablecloth that draped the table I was under. Suddenly the cloth flew up widely, exposing me and the pale, white face that was grinning back at me. A scream escaped my lips, but it was quickly cut off.

"Sweetie, you best be quiet." He leaned his gruesome face close to mine. "Just go to sleep."

Then Blackness.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital. I knew, because it smelled sterile. I could hear the voices, worried and frantic voices, of my parents. I cracked open my eyes and saw them. My family and friends, surrounding me. They were okay!

"Clara, stay calm. You had a nightmare, then you fell and hit your head. You seizured. But you're okay now. Just, don't move." It was my mother's voice that had been speaking. I couldn't move my head to see her, but i could smell her. Her buttery, happy scent. My dad's face came into my view and I could feel his hand petting my head calmingly.

"When you fell you knocked over you lamp. You were cut and burned by sparks. But that doesn't matter. It's only scars."

"Scars? How bad are they?!" I wanted to ask. But my mouth wouldn't move. Why wouldn't it move!?

"Sssshhh, Clara. You're just numbed. Nothing's wrong." Someone grabbed my hand. The scent of cologne. Brady?

Before I could make sure, though, my mind collapsed. I was unconscious again.

*Time skip, one month*

I was okay. I had left the hospital days ago. I was home. So why didn't I feel safe? I knew why. The voice told me. It had said, "He's watching you. That's why you are not safe." And I believed it. Why shouldn't I?

I was in the bathroom again. I always found myself there. Any time I went into deep thought, I ended up in a bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The huge, puckered scar that stretched from my ear to my collarbone. The charred patches and rough scars that peeked above my shirt collar. The signed ends of my hair, so brittle the breeze could break the burnt strands. The worst parts, though, were the splotchy, mis-matched spots of skin all over my body. Some were burnt, but keepable skin. Or normal, unmarred, baby skin. Maybe there was a dab of someone else's skin that had been gifted to me. Should I say I was blessed? Blessed that the lamp hadn't cut me more than it did? Hahaha, no. By no means had i been blessed. Oh, I knew I wasn't burned and cut by a lamp. No, it was purposeful, my wounds. It was done by the man in my nightmares.

Half of my mind was horrified by the thought of seeing him again. The other half, though, waited for the day. I wanted to see him again. He was so, so… so mysterious. So alluring. I wanted to hear his voice, his laugh, his screams. I wanted to see his face, twisted and contorted with so many emotions. I wanted him, yet feared him.

My heightened sense of fear had done more to me than wrap my brain. I could smell, almost anything. And I could move more nimbly than anyone I had ever known. Doctors claim my abilities are the effects of my seizure. I know it was fear that caused the change in me.

My thoughts were invaded. By a scent. A scent of baking. My mother was baking. By the smell, she was making cookies.

Raspberry chocolate cookies, made with French chocolate and organic raspberries, to be exact.

I left my reflection in the mirror and went downstairs. My mother greeted me happily, hugging me. She and dad, unlike many others, never cared how I looked. I was still Clara, even if I was a freak. Only my parents, Brady, and Chloe saw past my marring. Brady still kissed my cheek. Chloe still hugged me tightly. I still loved them. I always would. Even if they feared me someday, I would love them.

_And I would make them love me._

_They all will love me. Someday._

Okay! This is great, in my mind. Tell me what you think! Ps, the beginning is a dream. In case you didn't realize that. Yes, If you read my 'The New Creepypasta' story, you will notice how both characters share names. I just love that name!

Farefarren!


	2. Lonely Nightmares

Here we go! I know I haven't updated this story yet, so here's the second chapter! I hope you like it!

Alone. I was always alone, maybe not physically, but mentally. Nobody knew my pain as I knew it. Nobody could soothe the aching hunger in my heart or the burning pain in my soul. I was alone, forever more.

More so at school. The creepy girl, the one who scares the younger kids, the one who the teachers never even look at anymore. THe one who sits in the shadows of the cabinets at the back of the class. Me. That's what I am now, all thanks to him. I sometimes wonder why. Why did he choose me to hurt, to break, to ruin.

Maybe I was just a obvious choice. The old me, one as pretty as a fancy china doll, would be fun to break. Isn't it always fun to break the pretty things? I mean, I guess that could be said. A small child would rather ruin a pretty dress than a drab one. maybe not consciously, no, but every human has that urge. To destroy those things that are better than you, to make them see how you feel, how you live, how you hurt. Even I have that urge.

I had another nightmare last night. He was there, chasing me with his knife, laughing and calling my name in a teasing, wanton tone. As I ran, shadows would reach out for me, grabbing and clawing at my skin, ripping it along the seams. Pain would flow into me as blood flowed out, But there was nothing I could do but run. Finally I woke, panting and covered in beads of sweat.

Nothing in my room had been disturbed, my skin was just the way it was when I went to bed, and the man was nowhere near me, as far as I knew.

But why was I feeling on edge and nervous? Sitting here, in my bed, my covers drawn up around me and everything normal in the house; I shouldn't be scared.

And then I knew why. There was a smell drifting into my room, snaking its way in through the crack under my door. It was the smell of fresh air, the smell of outside. Which meant that either a door was open, a window was open, something like that. My parents never open anything at night. So something was wrong.

Carefully, ever so carefully, I got out of my bed and crept to my door. I silently turned the handle and pushed it open, peeping into the empty, partially lit hallway. barely breathing, I stepped out of my room, the rustling of my sweatpants the only sound.

I slunk down the hallway, instinctively staying in the shadows. Down the hallway I could see my parent's door, which was slightly ajar. The fresh air smell was definitely coming from their room.

Carefully and silently I pushed open their door, craning my neck over the corner to see inside. It was dim, but I could see moonlight and starshine leaking in through the open window. the curtains billowed lightly in the night breeze, giving off the impression of ghosts.

Taking light, planned steps, I slunk into the room, peering at their bed. Two human shapes occupied the mattress, but I couldn't tell if they were alive, or even my parents, for that matter.

Nervous and frightened I crept closer to the bed until I could reach out and gently pull back the covers. With trembling, white knuckled fingers, I gripped the bed spread, scared out of my mind. without letting myself think I ripped back the covers, and screamed.

What I saw lying in that bed is too awful to describe, and too awful to remember. But what I saw made something in me snap. I know I won't ever be the same.

it's been four days since then, and I haven't gone to school. I've locked every single thing that could be locked. I keep the shades drawn over the windows and I keep the lights off after dark.

I try to not make much noise. Often though, I catch myself humming lightly under my breath. The sound of my own voice is calming.

I also keep 4 pairs of scissors on me at all times. One hangs from a cord around my neck, two are on my belt, and one is tucked into the side of my bra. Nobody would ever touch a girl's chest, unless they were a rapist. Even then, you normally know they're a rapist before they get your shirt off. That's why girls keep things in their bras.

I'm afraid he'll get me. No, I'm afraid when he'll get me. I know I don't have long.

But I'll fight back. I have my weapons, I have my hiding places. I won't go easily. I'll make him wish he never ever even visited me that night.

*Elsewhere*

"That girl. That stupid, daft girl. Does she really think she can fool us by simply turning out the lights and being quiet? who does she think she's up against?!" A voice rang out in the darkness.  
"Calm down, BEN." A second voice replied.  
"Make me!"  
"S-s-shut up, b-both of y-y-you." Someone stuttered.

"Hehe, the little candycane can't run, and she knows it! Oh yes, she knows it. And that knowledge makes her so sweet!" A fourth person giggled.

"L.J., you sound like a rapist."

"Heh, you're n-n-not exactly the s-saint either,J-J-Jeff."

"You guys, can you please be a bit quieter?" Asked a timid voice.

"Oh calm down, E.J. We're not that loud."

"Y-yeah E-E.J."

"Oh, hush Ticci."

"BEN just stabbed me!"  
"You shouldn't have done that."

"Done what, you little elf?!"  
"You shouldn't have called me an elf, Jeff!"  
"Oh yeah?! Well you should just GO TO SLEEP!"

"All of you are going to be quiet, or else the girl will find us before we're supposed to capture her. If that happens Slendy will have our heads. Remember, Clara can't know we're here."


End file.
